IT'S A BOY
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Daisy has a baby. R&R


Characters I own:

Princess Saphire Diamond-Sarasa (AGE: 10)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 58)

Lilly Mario (AGE: 5)

Daniel Leigh

Parker Mario (AGE: 7)

Maria Mario (AGE: 5)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 30)

* * *

IT'S A BOY

It was cool, fall morning at Luigi's Mansion in Boo Woods when all of a sudden Luigi was woken up by Daisy.

"Sweetie, it's time!" The fully pregnant flower princess shouted at him as she slid out of bed.

The green clad plumber quickly jumped up out of bed and quickly dressed in his everyday attire. Soon as he dressed, he rushed over to his pregnant wife and helped her remove her maternity night clothes. The flower princess reached over and picked up a white shirt and put it on.

"Luigi, get the kids in the in go-kart." Daisy ordered as she put her orange sweat pants on.

Luigi nodded and rushed out of the bedroom and quickly darted into Saphire's room.

"Saphire, get up!" He shouted excitedly at her. "Daisy's gone into labor!"

The ten-year-old princess quickly got up and dressed in her true blue shirt and orange pants.

"I'll get Lilly ready to go!" Saphire called to him as she left her bedroom.

Down in the living room, Luigi was escorting Daisy out of the mansion. Soon as they got outside, Saphire came running out behind them with Lilly in tow.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Her five-year-old daughter asked worriedly as they walked down the mansion's steps.

"I'll be fine once this baby is out of me." The flower princess commented as they rushed over to the four seating go-kart.

They all got in and Luigi drove off towards the Mushroom Kingdom hospital.

* * *

When they arrived, Luigi hopped out of the driver seat and rushed over to Daisy's side and helped her out.

"Saphire, call the others." The green clad plumber ordered as Daisy passed her cell phone to her.

Saphire nodded as she climbed out the back of the go-kart with Lilly in tow. Luigi rushed off with Daisy inside the hospital and the children followed behind. When they got inside, Nurse Kelly rushed over to them with a wheelchair. The flower princess sat down in the wheelchair and the green clad pumber wheeled her back down the hall with the toad nurse. Soon as the the ten-year-old princess and the five-year-old sat down, phone calls were made.

 **"Hello?" King Sarasa answered.**

"Daisy's having a baby right now." Saphire told him. "I was told to make phone calls."

 **"Thanks for telling me." He replied. "I'll call the others and let them know."**

Saphire hung up and looked at Lilly and she looked at her.

30 minutes went by and King Sarasa rushed inside with his mother, Mario, Peach, and the children in tow.

"Grandpa!" Lilly shrieked happily as she slid off the chair.

King Sarasa picked up Lilly and looked at Saphire. "What room is she in?"

"I don't know." Saphire shrugged. "Nurse Kelly didn't tell me."

"Chill out, son." Grandma Lilly ordered him as she sat next to her youngest granddaughter.

King Sarasa sighed and sat down next to her. Mario and Peach did the same and Parker and Maria climbed upon her lap.

* * *

Back in the delivery room, Daisy laid there with her legs open ready to deliver the baby. Unlike last time, Nurse Kelly was able to give her the epidural. Luigi stood there holding her hand.

"Push." Nurse Kelly instructed her as the human female doctor stood there waiting.

The flower princess squeezed the green clad plumber's hand tightly as she began pushing. The more she pushed, the tighter she squeezed his hand. The human female doctor reached between her legs as she pushed and helped finished delivering the baby. The human doctor handed the toad nurse the child and she wrapped him up.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" Nurse Kelly announced. "I'll take him and get him cleaned up."

Luigi nodded and the toad nurse walked out with the new born.

"What did you want to name him?" The doctor asked, picking up a clipboard.

"Daniel Leigh Mario." Daisy answered tiredly as she laid there on the hospital bed.

The female doctor wrote it down and walked out. Not long after that Nurse Kelly returned with the baby boy.

"He's precious." The flower princess smiled as the toad nurse handed her the baby.

"He sure is." The green clad plumber replied, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"He's seven pounds even." The toad nurse told them.

Just then, their family walked inside the room and gathered around them.

"What did you name it?" Lilly asked as King Sarasa sat her upon the bed.

"His name is Daniel Leigh Mario." Luigi told her.

"You named him after your older brother?" Her father asked with a smile.

The flower princess nodded.

"He looks like Luigi." Peach commented as she held Maria on her side.

"All but that cute little nose." Mario smiled. "I'm happy for you bro."

The green clad plumber smiled. "Thanks."

"Now you have four great grandchildren, Grandma Lilly." Peach commented.

"I sure do." Grandma Lilly smiled, picking up Parker. "You guy should let me babysit them sometime."

"We will." Daisy told her grandma.

"Now I'm not the only boy!" Parker exclaimed with joy.

The others chuckled.

"I won't have to move out will I?" Saphire worriedly asked, clinging to Luigi's side.

"Of course not." Luigi assured her as he put his arm around her. "We wouldn't do that to you."

"Saph, we pretty much consider you our daughter." Daisy commented. "We've basically raised you the last five years."

The others nodded in agreement.

"So don't worry, we're not going to force you to leave." The green clad plumber smiled.

Saphire nodded and smiled.

In the end everything ended happily.

The end

* * *

NOTE: I hope everyone enjoyed this little story. I figured I better write it so everyone know who Daniel is in my next story. I hope I found all the mistakes, Word ran out and there's no point in renewing it. Anyway, I hope to have the next story up by sometime in the next few months.


End file.
